zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Overboard/Transcript
Zak: S'up wave riders and web surfers? Zak Storm here, live from the Bermuda Triangle! And today, boy do I have a treat for your lucky little eyes! Crogar: (from behind Zak) Less talking, more bashing! (He and Cece are both tangled up by a giant squid’s tentacles) Zak: Today, you get to see us fight a giant squidzilla! (points at the giant squid) What do you think of… (The squid grabs Zak)...that! Clovis: (from the Chaos’ deck) Wow, look at the size of that thing. It’s almost slimier than me! Cece: Zak Storm, call on Calabrass! Our weapons are worthless against an Enteroctopus! Zak: Don’t worry! I bet Caramba can handle it with his tricked-out alien tech! Right, Ramba? Caramba: (from the Chaos’ deck) It’s…so…big. Zak: Caramba, you said you had a proto-über-taser! Caramba: I…I…I Zak: Now! (Caramba pulls out his taser from the back of his robot exoskeleton. He is about to fire at the squid tentacles, but he accidentally shoots Crogar, paralyzing him instead) Crogar: (falls back to the Chaos’ deck) Oh… (Caramba is about to run to help him up) Clovis: Uh-oh! (Caramba suddenly gets knock over by one of the squid’s tentacles and falls into the sea) Cece: He’s going to drown! Zak: That suit can go into space, he’s perfectly fine as long as he doesn’t open it. (Underwater, Caramba notices something glowing is hanging around one of the squid’s tentacles) Caramba: Wow! So shiny! (He makes his robot swims toward it) Wow! (He presses a button and opens his robot exoskeleton so he could grab it, not realizing he’s still underwater. Caramba ends up sinking further and further down to the ocean) Zak: (He sees that there are bubbles popping underneath him, indicating that Caramba is drowning) Caramba, no! (The squid throws him back to the deck) Clovis: Somebody do something! Not me! (He teleports away when Zak lands back to the Chaos) Zak: Calabrass, we’re up! Cece: Okay, I could really use some help here, guys! Zak: Crogar, help Cece! I’m going after Caramba! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Beru! Calabrass: Aye, Captain! (Zak and Calabrass gain water abilities) (Zak swims down underwater to rescue Caramba) Cece: Crogar! Crogar: Ragnorok! (He jumps up and grabs the tentacles, releasing Cece. They both fall back onto the deck) (Meanwhile, Caramba continues to sink to the bottom and the squid is now after him) Zak: Back it up, grabby-hands! (He shoots water blasts at it) Cece: (arrives just in time) I have you covered. Stay focused! (As she shoots electricity from her gun, Zak swims down and grabs Caramba’s exoskeleton’s leg) The eyes of the enteroctopus are his weakness, Zak Storm! Zak: On it! (He shoots water blasts at the squid’s eyes, thereby causing it to leave everyone from the Chaos alone. Cece and Zak swims back up to the surface while Zak is still dragging Caramba. Moments later, Caramba suit opens up.) Caramba! Cece: You okay? Clovis: He’s all green! Crogar: Crogar will pummel the water out of his numerous lungs! (He's about to use his sword to pound on Caramba) Cece: Crogar! No! You’ll… break him! (Suddenly the Chaos begin to rumble. Everyone looks up to see that the squid is back again) Zak: Whoa! Let’s break that, instead! You guys make sure Caramba’s okay! Calabrass? Calabrass: You already call on an Eye. You've got to give me time to recharge! Zak: Guess we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way. Crogar, it’s sushi time! (both he and Crogar charge forward to slay the squid) Clovis: (reading through an airplane manual) I know what to do. Oh, there it is! (He shows Cece a page of someone doing cardiopulmonary resuscitation) Sucky Face of Life! I’m a ghost, can’t do it! Cece: (sighs) You will tell no one! (She's about to perform CPR on Caramba) Caramba: (spits out water at Cece’s face) I may be dreaming. Are you going to kiss me? Cece: I am an Atlantean princess, Caramba. We do not kiss drowning aliens. Even cute ones. Caramba: Then I’m awake. Zak: Anybody that’s awake is welcome to help us! Cece: Coming Zak Storm! (She runs to help Zak deal with the squid) Caramba: I'd like to help, but this place is scary! I mean, underwater wasn’t so bad. There was this wondrous light, singing voices, and, and then... (He notices a necklace that's on his neck) A noose? Shiny! Does anyone else hear music? Clovis: You may have sea water in your brain. Want me to hit you with my ball and chain? (The Chaos rumbles again) Whoa! Crogar: Release Crogar, you slime-bellied octopus! Cece: Back in Atlantis, we… whoa! Zak: We’re getting whipped. Calabrass? Calabrass: Aye, lad, ready for action. I got my second wind! Zak: New tactic. Give me the Eye of Blazz! (They're both about to transform, but the squid knocks Calabrass out of his hand) Calabrass! (The squid monster grabs him) Clovis: This stinks even more than one of my farts! Caramba, I know you’re scared stupid right now, 'cause it’s your thing, but it’s fighty-fight time! Caramba: (He looks down at the necklace which is glowing at him) I...I’m not afraid. (He gets possessed) You tiny wimp! Clovis: The Green Lady! Oh! Now we’re really doomed! (He teleports away) Caramba: (flies up) Unhand my human, foul beast! Zak: Hey! Cool new power, Ramba. How are you doing that? Caramba: It’s this "nooselace"! I think it’s magical! (He got possessed again) And powerful! (His robot shoots at the tentacles, releasing Cece, Crogar, and Zak back to the Chaos) Zak: Oh! Gotta work on that landing! Ooh. (Once Caramba defeats the squid monster, he flies back down) Cece: While I have great respect for the mighty enteroctopus, you knocked its eight socks off! Caramba: (He opens his hatch) I did, didn’t I? Wow, I feel so un-scared! Zak: Great job, pal. I mean, I was in the middle of being awesome when you did your flashy thing but… Calabrass: Face it, Captain, we were getting crushed until the one-eyed space worm stepped in with his new powers! Zak: True, that "nooselace" does seems pretty powerful. (He walks toward Caramba) Mind if I… Caramba: Don’t touch! I mean, I need to run a proper diagnostis testing. Test (He closes his hatch and yawns) Wow. Being a hero sure does make me sleepy. Awake me when we get to Marituga. Oh, you’re welcome for the save. (yawns) Sleepy-bye! Zak: “You’re welcome for the save”? Did you hear that? (Caramba walks to the Captain’s Quarter so he could get some sleep, not noticing his shadow is completely off) Clovis: (from behind the barrels near the Quarters)''Whoa, Green Lady! ''(He teleports away) Caramba: (chuckles) Oh, I think I finally get this whole "adventuring" thing you do, Zak! I need a new name. How does “Caramba the Concussive”, sound? Too much? Zak: Caramba, I'm stroked that you've kicked your first squid’s butt… Cece: An enteroctopus has no "butt", Zak Storm. Zak: Let’s just keep a lid on that necklace until we get to Sassafras. We can’t draw attention to ourselves. (In front of them, a civilian pulls out a watermelon from a pile, causing the rest to fall down the stairs and are about to hit the two kids) Caramba: Never fear, citizens! For Caramba the Concussive is here! (He levitates the watermelons and places them back in their original spot. The civilians then cheer on Caramba for his heroism) Zak: I know having powers is pretty cool, Ramba, but Skullivar is sure to have spies here, so. Caramba: (chuckles) Like that's ever stopped you. Jealous, my little human friend? Zak: What? Well, this isn’t about me. (He realizes that both Cece and Crogar are staring at him for his arrogance, so they all walk further away from him) For real. It isn’t! Not this time. Sassafras: Hmm. This necklace. Something about it is familiar. But my visions are blurred. Caramba: Clearly she knows nothing. Hand it back, please. Zak: Chill out. I know how to deblurrify her visions. (He gives her some coins) Sassafras: Ah, yes! My memory's getting clear! Slightly. (Zak hands her more money) Ooh, much clearer! (She places her crystal ball on her desk) Let me consult my looking glass. (Everyone looks at the crystal ball) Ooh, in the moon! The Army of Shadows! (The crystal ball suddenly shatters into pieces) It-it can’t be! You must leave now! Take that accursed necklace of yours and go! But first you owe me two-fifty for a new looking glass. Caramba: (He grabs the necklace) Pay the lady, minion. Zak: Say what now? Zak: Okay, so now that we have an “expert” opinion on the epic cursedness of your necklace. Caramba: Sassafras is crazy! My "nooselace" is just a good-luck charm! It helps me feel brave! That's good! Cece: Sassafras saw something freaky in her crystal ball, Caramba! Zak: The lady clearly has a Ph D in freakyness. If she's afraid of your necklace, we need to ditch it ASAP! Caramba: You just can’t stomach the fact that my nooselace makes me more powerful than you and your talking stick! I should be Captain now! Zak: Hold on! Calabrass: More powerful than me?! That’s sounds like a challenge, worm! Cece: We should calm down and… Caramba: Race! We should race! And the winner become Captain! Cece: Zak, something is not right here. Think before you act. Caramba: Well don’t ask him to work that hard! The human and I will race. Unless…he’s a chicken? Zak: I don’t know the meaning of chicken! I know what a chicken is, obviously. It’s an expression. Whatever! It’s so on, third kind! Caramba: Race around Marituga! First one back to the Chaos wins! Zak: At the count of three! One! Two! (He gets a heads-up by pouncing forward) Plank! Wing it! (He lands on top of the plank and starts to surf around Marituga) See you on the finish line! Cece: And I thought Atlantean boys were dunder-heads. (Zak is half-way around the island) Caramba? Did you freeze up again? Caramba: "Au contraire". For the first time, I’m not afraid. Of anything! (He zooms rapidly past Cece and Crogar) Cece: What?! Calabrass: As Captain, ye will be locking the purple bilge rat in the brig, yes? (Caramba zooms past Zak) Zak: No way! (Caramba hovers down back to the stern of the Chaos) How did you? You're... Caramba: Way too powerful? Yes, I know. (yawns) So powerful that your new and improved Captain needs another "power" nap. (He walks back to the Captain’s Quarter) See what I did there? Turns out I’m fearless and hilarious. Cece: (She watches as Zak walks away in defeat) Something strange is happening here. (Later at sunset, Zak is sitting on top of one of the Chaos’ sails while thinking about the race) Zak: I can’t believe I waged my stupid captainship on a stupid race! Cece’s right! I don’t think before I act! Calabrass: So, yer just gonna to let the alien steal yer thunder? Zak: A deal’s a deal. Plus, he’s changed. Different. More in control. Maybe Caramba’s right about the necklace and Sassafras is the nutty one. Clovis: (arrives) No! Zak: Clovis? Dude, you look like you’ve seen a, well, a you! Clovis: You can’t put the Green Lady in charge, Zak! No high-fives! No, “Aye Aye Cap'n!" She’s not Caramba! Hide! (He teleports away) Zak: “The Green Lady”? What is he blabbering about? Calabrass: Heh, do ye ever know what's he blabbering about? Zak: (opens the door) This better not be another one of Clovis’s pranks. Calabrass: (sighs) This crew is a bunch of frightened little lambs. If I was in charge, I… (Calabrass and Zak both watch as a shadowy figure flies out from the necklace, revealing the Green Lady. She then sucks out the energy from the sleeping Caramba. Calabrass ends up screaming very loud in fear for what he just witness, causing the Green Lady to notice them and retreats to the necklace. Zak snatches the necklace out of Caramba’s neck, waking him up) Caramba: (starts tugging on the necklace) What in Saturn’s rings are you doing?! Zak: We're done with this thing, Caramba! It’s stealing your life force! Caramba: No! You're stealing my life force! Admit it! You’re jealous because I’m finally strong! (Cece and Crogar both arrive to see Zak is on top of Caramba) Zak: It’s not what it’s looks like! Caramba’s necklace is haunted! Caramba: Oh, it’s exactly what it’s looks like! He attacked your new Captain! Cece: Everybody calm down and let’s get to the bottom of this. Caramba: Defend your new Captain! Zak: No! Ask Clovis! He knows! (Crogar grabs Zak and tosses him out of the ship) Whoa! Cece: You may have been overreacted there, Crogar. Zak: (He gets to the shore of Marituga, completely wet) Hate not being captain. (Suddenly he knows what he need to do. He sprints back to Sassafras’s shack, knocking on her door) Sassafras: (opens the door) Oh, can’t you read the sign that says “CLOSED”! (Zak hands her some money again) Ooh! Sassafras, at your service! Zak: The necklace. Spill it. Sassafras: Ooh, I don’t know, that’s bad mojo! (Zak pulls out his pouch) Oh! Well, just this one time because you pay in cash! (opens a book) An old Mayan legend speaks of nine ancient spirits the Bolontiku, trapped in nine ancient objects like genies in bottles—exiled on to the place beyond the reach of time. (points at a map) Here. Last time anyone saw that locket it was tied to a giganticus squid and sent it into the deep seas so no one would ever find it! Zak: Well someone did. Sassafras: That necklace holds the spirit of Xibalba, Queen of the Shadow Realm. Zak: And you couldn't tell me this before?! Sassafras: Look, kid, even I get scared sometimes. Besides, it’s not a big deal! Xibalba can only rise her Army of Shadows on a Green Moon, which occurs once every five thousand years. (She gasps when she looks up and see the aforementioned moon is actually shining from right above her window) Zak: Really?! Sassafras: If she raises her army, she’ll take over the Triangle! But first she must process a host completely. Body and mind. Zak: Huh! So there’s still time! (Zak heads out of the shack to get back to the Chaos. Unknown to him, Calabrass, and Sassafras, the wind blows the pages of the book to reveal a picture of Calabrass himself) Zak: Guys, I know how it looked before, but you have to trust me! Caramba's acting weird because that necklace is making him crazy! Cece: We'd like to believe you, Zak Storm. But… Clovis: (appears next to them) It’s true! The nooselace is haunted! Cursed! Evil! Echo... (Everyone stares at Clovis, thinking he’s crazy. Clovis then screams and teleports out of sight when he saw “Caramba” behind them. “Caramba” hovers up as “he” did an evil laugh) Zak: Caramba, that necklace is dangerous! You gotta take it off! Xibalba: (laughs) Foolish mortals! There is no Caramba. Now and forever there is only Xibalba! Cece: I apologize, Zak Storm. It seems you were telling the truth. Zak: Yeah, it’s a big day for surprises. Let him go, Xibalba! Xibalba: (laughs) I think not, child! I've always been partial to exotic coats. A strange body, to be sure, but it shall do! Zak: (He leaps up and snatches the necklace off of Xibalba's neck) Ha ha! Gotcha now! We win! Xibalba: Keep that pesky trinket. I have a new home now, and I like it! Zak: Not for long! Calabrass, gimme an Eye…! Calabrass: Kid, I...ahhh! (Xibalba levitates the seven Eyes off his cross guard) She’s an ancient one! Zak! Zak: Calabrass! Xibalba: Are you afraid now? Crogar: (He's about to fire his sword at Xibalba) Crogar crush the green witch! Cece: No! That's still Caramba’s body! We can't hurt him! Xibalba: So weak, so afraid! I’ll conquer this world by morning! (laughs as she flies to Marituga) Zak: Cal? C'mon! Say something! (He holds up the necklace) None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for this stupid necklace! (He's about to throw the necklace overboard) Cece: Wait! Look! Caramba: (from inside the necklace) Hey, hey, hey! Did Clovis duct tape me to the bed again? It’s more cramped than a Thalaxian outhouse in here! Zak: Caramba? Oh no. Caramba: I don’t like the sound of that “oh no”. Why are you so big? And, like, where is my body?! Zak: Um, an evil ancient spirit may have taken over your body and trapped you in your nooselace, just a little bit. And she’s going to raise an unstoppable army. And… Caramba: I think I got the gist of it. You can't see me right now, but I'm frozen with fear, again. Zak: We'll fix this, 'Ramba, I swear. Crogar: We will not fix this. Witch came from necklace. Witch go back to necklace. Fight not come from you. The fight comes from Caramba. Caramba: I'' have to fight her? Oh Nartz! '''Xibalba:' By the Seven Eyes and Nine Ancient Ones, hear me, faithful Shadows! Your time has come to walk this plane, now and forever more! (laughs) Crogar: (from the Chaos) By Odin's beard! The Moon! Cece: The water! (Xibalba's Army of Shadows rise up from the sea) Zak: Xibalba's the Queen of the Shadow Realm. That's her people. Crogar: Crogar likes his shadow better. It just stick to the ground. (He, Zak and Cece all exit the Chaos) Cece: Those shadows are heading straight towards Marituga. Zak: We'll stop them! Cece! Crogar! You got these guys! Ramba and I, we got Xibalba. Caramba: On second thought, it's not so bad in here. Nice and warm. Maybe we could just leave the evil scary witch alone? Zak: No way. It's time to face our fears. Together. I have a plan. Xibalba: Finally, my Shadow Minions! First the Triangle will fall, then the rest of the worlds! Zak:' "Worlds" domination, plural? Way to think big. Very 21st century villainess. Xibalba: Xibalba is timeless, unlike certain annoying mortals! (She fires at Zak, but he dodges) Zak: So you're the Green Lady, right? Caramba: I'm glad I don't have a butt anymore, so it can't be kicked. Zak: All part of the plan. Trust the plan, 'Ramba, trust the plan! (He throws the necklace as Xibalba, but she levitates it away from her and throws it to the Chaos) Caramba: This plan appears flawed. (screams) Clovis: (from the Chaos, he catches the necklace) Ready to face our fears together? Caramba: No. Clovis: Me neither, but that's the plan! (Meanwhile, Cece and Crogar are fending off the shadows at the island's stairs) Crogar: Crogar can blast weak shadows all night long! Cece: (She turns around to speak to Crogar.)''Stay focused! Don't let the shadows touch you! ''(She gasped when she got touch by one of the shadows behind her. As a result she got possessed by shadow magic) To fight is futile, Crogar. All will be shadow, soon. Join us. (She walks toward Crogar) (Back to the shore, Zak and Xibalba are still standing face-to-face) Xibalba: Do you realize how easy it was for me to turn your friend's fear against you? I offered him just a taste of power to feel brave and he grabbed it with both hands! Zak: Everyone's afraid, sometime, and sure, when we're afraid we don't always think straight. But one thing you're forgetting about mortals. We also invented courage. (Zak is about leap up to grab Xibalba, but she stops him and holds him down) Xibalba: "Courage"? What good is your courage now? Zak: I wasn't talking about me. (to Clovis) Now! (Clovis hovers up and puts the necklace on Xibalba's neck) Xibalba: Stinking monkey! Clovis: I've faced my fears, now its your turn Caramba! (He gets thrown back to the Chaos) Bye bye! (Xibalba tries to get the necklace out of her neck) Zak: Fight, Caramba! No one can do this but you! Xibalba: No! I won’t let you! (Caramba gets out of the necklace) Caramba: Please give me back my body, Miss Sea-Witch! Xibalba: No! It’s mine! (While Zak fends off the shadows by using Calabrass, Caramba and Xibalba are fighting for Caramba’s body) Caramba: Actually, my mother gave this body to me, and I’m sort of attached to it! Xibalba: You are a worm! Caramba: You’re a body-stealing witch and I want it back! (Caramba finally get his body back, but Xibalba appears out of Caramba’s mouth in her true form. The Seven Eyes all go back to Calabrass’s cross guard, bringing his powers back) Zak: Yes! Calabrass! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Wake it and shake it and give me an Eye of Vapir! (Both Zak and Calabrass gain wind abilitites) Zak: Here’s to another thousand years as a piece of jewelry! (He charges toward Xibalba, but she held him down) C'mon, Calabrass! Calabrass: She tapped into the powers of the gems to call on her army. I’m drained. Zak: Xibalabramba was right then, she’s more powerful than you. Calabrass: Oh, scupper that! Let’s overhaul that green scallywag! Zak: Yeah! What you said! (Using his powers, he vanquishes Xibalba and banishes her back to her necklace) Xibalba: No! (The Green Moon returns back to its original white color and Cece is no longer under the Shadows' control) Cece: That was highly unpleasant. (The Army of Shadows all return back into the sea. Zak rushes over to wake up Caramba) Calabrass: All's in order, lad! Promise me ye'll never let that happen again. Zak: You got it, pal. (to Caramba) And how are we feeling, "Caramba the Courageous"? Caramba: Well, I wouldn't go that far, but I'm okay. Thanks to you. Zak, I'm sorry about what I said... Zak: It wasn't you, it was Xibalba. Caramba: No, I think some of it was me. When I felt strong, I got cocky and I was a jerk. Zak: We all act out, sometimes. As long as we make up for it, we're good. Clovis: The Green Lady is gone, right? Zak: Gone. Thanks for your help, Clovis. I know it wasn't easy to face your fears. Clovis: I was never really afraid. I... Xibalba: (from inside her necklace) This trinket won't hold me captive forever! (Clovis screams and teleports away in fear) Someone shall wear the locket again and I will finish what was started! Zak: Thinking what I'm thinking, 'Ramba? Caramba: Witch overboard! (Moments later, Xibalba's necklace is thrown overboard with the spirit herself still trapped inside) Xibalba: You can't do this to me! I am Xibalba, Queen of Shadows! No! Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts